Donald Henderson
Bold text Introduction Dean Donald Henderson is a a fourty five year old man with a slight british accent who has the unenviable position of Dean of Students at the ACADEMY. Dean of Students is not to be confused with Dean of Academics who takes care of normal school operations, or the mysterious Headmaster who... well nobody really knows what the Headmaster does. The Dean of Students is more concerned with the daily life of the students and the "superheroish" functions of the academy. The Dean of Academics focusus on the school and training. There is a lot of overlap and the two often butt heads. Interestingly, Dean Henderson is the one who tends to push them the hardest and it is Dean Slavonsky who wants to give the kids time to be kids. Background Dean Henderson has a dark secret however. Only a few in the Institute know that the Dean is no longer human. Back in the 70's when he was in MI6, he was involved in halting an invasion of the Earth by aliens. An alien ship was pulled into a black hole and crashed on earth. Only a single alien survived -- a member of the experimental Dominar class. It used its shape changing power to infiltrate human society and make its base in the Watergate Hotel in Washington DC. Of the elite team that stormed the suite, only Henderson survived the battle, and only because the alien was ready to enter its breeding stage. While the alien had impressive mental powers, so did Henderson. The alien magnaged to vaporize Henderson, but not before the Dean managed to overwite himself into the alien's mind. His new alien body is indestuctable by conventional means and still possesses Henderson's impressive mental powers. Whether the person calling himself Donald Henderson is actally Donald Henderosn or an alien who thinks he is Donald Henderson is a matter of debate. Personality and Appearance The Dean is a very calm and quiet, with a slight british accent that makes him sound a lot like Hanibal Lector. Powers and Abilities Before the incedent, Donald Henderson was one of the ten most powerful mentalists on Earth, and a deadly master of throwing knives. Weaknesses Physically and mentally he is effectivly invulnerable. Experts at Groom Lake theorize it would take a tactical nuclear weapon to injure him. Trivia Dean Henderson has a weakness for disco, and was Cheltingham's Officer's Club Limbo Champ for three years in row. Notes He left his old life behind and now dedicates himself totally to the ACADEMY. Driving himself and his students hard, because Dean Henderson knows that eventally, maybe tommorow, maybe 300 years from now, the Xenovores will be back. And training the next genration of heroes is the best hope that Earth has to stop his kin. (NOTE: In the Champions Universe, the Xenovores attack Earth in the 24th century.) Relationships Mr. Henderson was already estranged from wife and two children before his "incident." The fact that he is now an alien put the nail in the coffin. Although he keeps a picture of them in his appartment he does not talk about them. His best friend on campus is Dr. Larry. Quotes "So um Mr. Dean....alright can you go back to your human form? This is kinda freaking me out." - Mearik *IF I COULD DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD??!!* (In a loud mental voice echoing for about a minute) - Dean Henderson See also http://forums.champions-online.com/showthread.php?t=8057&page=124 Category:NPC Category:Staff